


Beautiful Lie

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [18]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Deception, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began with a bet, and ended up stealing the Bad Boy's heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This corresponds with my other two works of this pairing. I Don't Wanna Know & Don't You Remember. Please enjoy. 
> 
> This is based off the song "A Beautiful Lie" by 30 Seconds to Mars.

 

                Teppei looked over at Makoto seeing that he was facing the wall opposite of him. He sighed rolling onto his side now looking at his phone. He wasn’t doing anything with him at the moment, but they had fallen asleep to a movie. It was a movie that Makoto had chosen because Teppei didn’t know what to watch. Makoto was the least interested in the movie. They weren’t from the same school or anything, but Makoto was of interest to a lot of the basketball clubs, especially since he’s one of the Uncrowned Kings.

                Glancing over at Makoto seeing that he had moved a little, Teppei started moving off the bed. Makoto started moving to get clean clothes, so he could be ready to head out into the day. He watched as Makoto quietly went out of his room to the bathroom. Teppei sighed again in relief of the fact that the Hanamiya had left the room. He picked his cell phone out of pocket and looked at the messages in his inbox. There were new messages from his teammates.

                _Hey, Teppei how’s it going with Makoto? Made any progress?_

                Teppei looked up towards the door noticing that Makoto hadn’t made it back in yet. He started typing his response as quickly as possible. He didn’t need to get caught by the other male. After typing his response he deleted both his outbox and inbox. He noticed another message coming in quickly before he could close his phone. He opened it reading it with his eyes looking at the last two lines with surprise.

                _Could you come meet us when you have a little bit of evidence of frailty towards you? You would have to come meet us each time he becomes closer to you._

He wouldn’t doubt it since he can’t let his fellow players get into trouble with him. He will take the damage for his friends. He started texting back notifying them that he’ll show up sometime with some evidence. As he finished with the text he erased the message after sending, Makoto walked in with a towel sitting on his shoulders. Makoto eyed Teppei watching him stretch out his arms acting as if he had done nothing. Everything didn’t seem different, as Teppei started getting up from the bed.

                “Are you going home finally,” Makoto asked looking annoyed.

                Teppei smiled to him, “Yeah, I need to head out to get some things before heading back.”

                “Good, I don’t need to look at your face any longer,” the Hanamiya voiced sounding as if he was disgusted.

                Teppei went over to him, “You know you don’t want me leave anytime soon.”

                “Now would be good,” Makoto answered quickly his face feeling a little heated.

                Teppei wrapped his arms around him seeing that he was unhappy in the outside, but in the inside he was quite happy. He kissed Makoto on the cheek, but Makoto then pressed his lips onto the taller ones. Teppei returned it with little resistance to the mischievous one’s lips. They stood there like that for a while rummaging through each other’s mouths. If this is worth it in the end, he’ll be alright. Makoto broke away from him walking over to the bed, as Teppei started to leave the room to head to the meet up point.  

                When Teppei got there he noticed that the guys were there. He knew how his friends worked, so there would be nothing that he wouldn’t know what’s coming. The thing that was running through Teppei’s head was what he would get from the evidence. If it added on to what he’d get in the end, then it would be quite a bit of money that he would be getting. He looked at the one that had the idea of the bet in the first place. He seemed a little concerned for their lives if Makoto finds out about them. It’s true that Makoto would show no mercy if he found out too soon. The one that made the bet, smiled toward Teppei excited to see him.

                “Hey, Teppei how’s everythin’ with Hanamiya,” the boy asked smiling.

                Teppei shrugged, “It’s going fine, Tamaki. He hasn’t said three golden words yet.”

                “Yet, he’s returning plenty of kisses,” Another one said, unfolding his arms.

                Teppei nodded in agreement, “Yeah, but how did you know?”

                “I took a picture since you’re not able to do so with him watching your every move. It will help that I followed you to gather that evidence,” the male said with his hands going to his pocket taking out a digital camera.

                Teppei looked at the gallery seeing the newest addition in it of him and Makoto sharing a kiss. He looked at the fellow who owned the camera. He gave it back to him now looking at the other boys around him. There are only a handful of guys in the area that were a part of the bet. It made Teppei wonder how much would be added onto the bets wage when he gathers evidence for the frailty that Makoto will have towards him.

                “How much will I get for each piece of evidence,” Teppei asked handing the camera back over to the one in front of him.

                Tamaki held up his hand showing a five, “Five thousand. That’s a good an initiative.”

                “Good thing your parents are loaded, man,” another one spoke wishing that it was him instead.

                His mind went to several areas in which he could use that amount. Tamaki shrugged and held out his hand towards his teammate. Teppei took the hand making the arrangement. Teppei knows that Tamaki’s parents are well off, but loaded they are not. If he remembers correctly it would be his uncle on his father’s side. How he gets his uncle to give him money is a different story altogether. Tamaki walked over to his other teammates, grabbing a bag that has his uniform. He picked out his wallet taking out the five thousand then saw Teppei walking over to him handing it over to him.

                “Alright, Teppei, if you need any help with getting evidence get in contact with Ryuu. He’ll be your partner if you need it,” Tamaki said pointing to the male that had the camera.

                The Iron Heart nodded, “I won’t need help for a while, but I’ll give you a message if you’re needed.”

                “Okay. I’ll be awaiting your message,” Ryuu replied looking at his camera.

                As they were done planning, they started to play a little ball. Teppei’s team had won, but when they were going to do another game. He had gotten a message from Makoto, and he sighed sending a message back to the Hanamiya. They knew that they couldn’t do another even numbered game since Teppei was going to be leaving. When Teppei left the others behind, he glanced at his phone seeing that Makoto hadn’t messaged him back, most likely pleased with his last response. He watched as people walked by him, some of them happily chatting or being aggravated by someone on the phone or work.

                “I have a date with him in two days,” Teppei said shoving a hand into his pocket.

                As he walked home, he helped some people do some things. He helped an old lady with her groceries that she was having trouble carrying and a woman who was trying to find her dog. These caught his attention as he was heading home to his grandparents. When he got there he spoke to his grandparents for some time and then went to his room to get ready for bed. He undressed and sat on his bed, he put his cell phone on his nightstand making sure that the battery life was still charged enough to last through the night. He then grabbed it from his nightstand starting to text Makoto and sending it to him afterwards.

                Makoto reached for his phone after looking at a book with an uninterested expression on his face. His heart pounded hard a little against his chest. It was happening increasingly lately meaning that he was starting to be attracted to that idiot. He never liked him, but he doesn’t mind the thought of being in this relationship with him. He never understood such a thing, but this must be what they had called affections. When he opened the text, he felt his insides warm a little with his lips twitch a little.

                _Good night, Makoto. Have sweet dreams. I’ll see you in two days._

                He grimaced not willing to be happy about such a dumb text. He clenched his phone then noticed another incoming message that was from Imayoshi. Makoto looked at it with the same look and opened to view the message. He read it, but didn’t send one back. The Hanamiya doesn’t look too pleased when he read the message. It wasn’t exactly something that he would care about at the moment. Even though Makoto’s mind went back to the text as quickly as he had closed the message from Imayoshi.

                _We should meet up later tomorrow after classes. We could have some fun._

                Imayoshi has always bothered him ever since he had figured him out. It makes Makoto a little unsettled. It wasn’t his business that he wanted to do something with Teppei. He never had a real relationship with anyone and living with only people only wanting to use him. For once it was different though. He was actually not being used for his mind rather just for a partner. It was something that he wasn’t willing to do before, especially with Teppei Kiyoshi, the Iron Heart. Makoto never thought that he would start to enjoy Teppei’s presence. Not even once did he ever think that he would.

                _I’ll see you tomorrow Imayoshi... or not…. I could always humor him,_ Makoto thought going to his bed after looking at his music collection for a minute.

                When the next day came, Makoto went to school then ended up seeing Imayoshi after school. His sly smile that never leaves his lips; and his face that reminds him of a fox. No one in school really hung around him, but Imayoshi was constant fly. In a way he was one of his first friends that he unwillingly gained. Imayoshi stood there waiting for Makoto at the door of his class. Makoto wanted to walk by him and have nothing to do with him. Yet he couldn’t do anything about it because it’s Imayoshi. There is no way to get away from his observation.

                “What the hell do you want to talk about,” Makoto said as he started walking out of the school.

                Imayoshi looked at him with his smile sliding downward slightly, “Isn’t alright if I want to make sure you get home safely?”

                “I’m not a female,” Makoto said glaring at Imayoshi.

                Imayoshi’s smile returned slightly with a little chuckle, “Anyways, the reason why I wanted to speak to you is because I was wondering how your relationship with Teppei was going.”

                “That’s none of your damn business,” Makoto answered didn’t want Imayoshi’s company.

                The older student observed Makoto’s face, “It must be going well. I would tell you now that you should be careful with Kiyoshi.”

                “You don’t know Teppei, he wouldn’t do anything that mischievous unlike us,” a defensive outburst coming out of Makoto.

                Bewilderment absorbed Imayoshi as his brain put together the expression that Makoto was showing. It was of someone who has finally found something to make him feel alive. Teppei actually wanted to deal with his crap that he dealt him, but Imayoshi had a suspicion about it. He couldn’t believe that someone like Teppei would be interested in someone like Makoto. He’s not especially social or kind. There had to be something behind his reasons for dating Makoto, but his kouhai didn’t want to believe it since he finally knows what a first love is like. He’s defending Teppei without much thought to what he needs to say. In the end, it will be difficult for Makoto to believe a word he’s saying.

                Imayoshi put his hand on the side of his neck, “Hm, I’m just looking out for my favorite kouhai.”

                “Tch, I doubt that.”

                “Makoto, how long have you dated Kiyoshi?”

                “Almost two years,” Makoto said remembering easily.

                “Then isn’t your anniversary coming up?”

                “Sadly.”

                “You’re actually happy about it.”

                “I’m not, idiot,” Makoto denied while continuing to his destination.

                Imayoshi frowned, “I’m not someone that you can easily trick, Makoto. You know that very well. Are you going to heed my advice though?”

                “Fine, I’ll keep a closer eye on Teppei,” Makoto conceded looking at the ground in front of him.

                Imayoshi thought for a second, “What are you going to do for your anniversary?”

                “I don’t know… You’re trying to sidetrack me,” Makoto realized glaring at Imayoshi.

                Imayoshi waved his hands a little in front of him, “No, I just assumed that’s what you’ve been thinking about for a while.”

                “Goddammit, Imayoshi… I was thinking more of the two of having dinner because that’s probably what Teppei’s thinking of.”

                Imayoshi tipped his head to the side slightly with a frown, “What about the present?”

                “I’ll just get him a movie or something then.”

                “He’s going to outdo you.”

                “He’s the romantic type; I wouldn’t expect anything less from him…”

                The two of them went their separate ways leaving the Hanamiya on his own with his thoughts. Teppei would be showing up in a day to see him. In the end, he wanted everything to be okay. He is feeling too many emotions when it came to the Iron Heart. On the way home, he received another text from Teppei listing the restaurants that would likely be suited to Makoto’s tastes. Makoto felt his heart skip knowing that he would be picking out the restaurant, and he smirked. He’s really not that emotional, but Teppei sneaking into his heart.

                On the day that they had planned to meet up, Teppei saw Makoto walking up to him. He looked as if he wasn’t happy with the circumstances, Teppei knew otherwise. He knew that Makoto was elated to see him standing there, not standing him up. If he ever did stand him up, Makoto would most likely want to injure him in some way. He doubts that he would do that though. Makoto noticed that Teppei was holding something that looked like flowers, but Makoto looked disgusted with the choice. In the inside he didn’t mind that he got flowers, but he knew that Teppei had something else with it.

                “Here are your flowers,” Teppei said with a smile holding it out to him.

                Makoto stuffed his hands in his pockets, “I don’t want it.”

                “Sure you don’t.”

                With that said Teppei put it in Makoto’s hands, walking him inside the restaurant. Makoto never smelled the flowers and let them hang on his side while he made his way in with his boyfriend. They had found their table and sat there waiting for the waiter. Teppei was paying and that was already agreed upon since early on. The two of them stared at one another while Makoto was giving a look of disgust at the taller male making Teppei smile with a little laugh.

                “What’s funny,” Makoto questioned getting slightly annoyed.

                Teppei stopped, “I’m just happy that we’re going to a have a good evening. You may be acting like you don’t like this, but-“

                “I know already, dumbass. You don’t have to announce it to the world,” Makoto said feeling a little heated in the cheeks.

                Teppei let his smile stay on his lips, “You’re cute sometimes, Makoto.”

                “Don’t ever call me cute.”

                The Iron Heart put his hand over Makoto’s that made shorter one’s face warmer. The Hanamiya didn’t try to pry his hand away from the other male’s own. Teppei could feel the warmth of Makoto’s hand, as Makoto was trying to take something out of his jacket. Kiyoshi watched carefully as there was something wrapped neatly in paper. In the beginning Makoto just handed him the present, but now he goes into the lengths of actually wrapping his gifts that are for Teppei. When Teppei got the present he released Makoto’s hand looking at the wrapping paper. He opened the gift seeing that it was a new iPod. When he tried to turn it on, he saw that there were some songs that he would like already on it.

                “Thanks, Makoto, I’ll treasure,” Teppei said with a smile putting the iPod in his pocket.

                Makoto sneered, “You don’t have to thank me. You’re most likely going to one up me.”

                “I wouldn’t say that I do that,” Teppei rubbed the back of his head with his smile still placed.

                Makoto had a smirk on his lips, “….I’m glad you like it… It might be the best that I’ll give to an idiot like you.”

                 Teppei looked pleased with the gift and that’s all that mattered to Makoto. He told Teppei about his day, as the other male had asked about it. He chimed in whenever he could, but Makoto didn’t mind. As they were getting done eating, Teppei took out something that was the actual gift that Makoto was getting besides the flowers. It was a small, but long case. Makoto opened the case seeing a plain gold bracelet. Makoto looked at it seeing that it was real gold. He glanced at Teppei with a little shock written on his face.

                “I take it that you like it.”

                “Maybe…”

                Makoto and Teppei started taking their leave after Makoto abruptly stood from his seat. They started head in the direction of Teppei’s home since he needed to be home a lot more quickly than Makoto. As they walked down the street with each other, Teppei held onto Makoto’s, soon after Makoto’s own hand gripped onto the Kiyoshi’s. Before Teppei went inside he saw Makoto starting to take his leave, Teppei stopped him wrapping his hand around his wrist. He pulled him close to his body wrapping Makoto in his arms. Makoto wasn’t too happy about it, but in the inside he was swept off his feet.

                “I love you, Makoto,” Teppei announced into his boyfriend’s ear.

                Makoto’s eyes widen, “…Sure.”

                “I really do,” his arms tighten.

                Makoto puts his arms around Teppei, “You’re a dumbass…”

                “You’re not going to say it, even though it’s how you really feel?”

                “… Stop hugging me…”

                “Please say it,” Teppei pleaded into his ear.

                Makoto shivered, “….”

                “I get you’re not ready to say it… That’s fine, because for however long it will take, I’ll be saying it over and over again to you,” Teppei shared with confidence pulling away from Makoto with his hands now resting on his shoulders.

                Makoto looked away from Teppei, “I’ll give you a damn kiss then I can leave you with your grandparents.”

                “Fine, but I’ll still say those words no matter what.”

                Makoto wrapped his arms around his neck while pressing his lips to Teppei’s. Once the kiss landed on Teppei’s lips, he returned it with as much passion with his arms encircling Makoto’s waist, he led one of his hands to the crease on Makoto’s neck deepening it. He heard Makoto moan slightly from the change. They stopped releasing each other’s mouths, letting Teppei see the blush forming on Makoto’s cheeks. Makoto lightly hit Teppei, and then walked off, with Teppei saying those three words again. The Hanamiya shoved his hands in his pockets getting embarrassed all the more when Teppei yelled those words. He still can’t believe that he fell for someone like Kiyoshi.

                Teppei went inside as he watched Makoto leave him there. After speaking with his grandparents for a while he went up to his room changing into his night clothes. He checked his phone seeing that there was a message from one of his cohorts. Ryuu since he has to help him whenever needed be. Tonight was one of those times. The message was a summary of what he had gotten. Teppei looked at his recordings in his phone and sent it to Tamaki and Ryuu. As he began to lay down, he thought about when he could possibly end the charade.

                Makoto was in the shower for fifteen minutes before he got out. He started dressing for bed replaying everything what Teppei had said. Makoto laid down on his bed trying to get his mind away from his day. He’s not comfortable saying those words because he never thought that he would want to say them. He thought it was something that only those who knew what they felt would say. He barely even says that to his own mother, and he barely ever sees her. Makoto rolled onto his side underneath his covers trying to hide from his own emotions. He would rather feel nothing, if that would keep him from feeling this way ever again. He had the nickname for a reason.

                Teppei was thinking about what he could spend the money on after he helps his grandparents out. Makoto would never admit that he would rather live in this life of bliss that he has with Teppei. Makoto hid a smile underneath the covers, while Teppei smiled while drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy the fact that this took me a while to write. It wasn't that easy to write either. Makoto shows a little bit a weakness like anyone else does when love is involved. I believe he wouldn't be comfortable saying I love you in a relationship unless he feels comfortably close and ready to. Especially when he's not lying about it... Like I've said before about Teppei, he's acting young and the young do stupid things, but they sometimes learn from them. Well I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
